Schniefelus
by Prya
Summary: Ein typischer Tag Snapes im allgemeinen Schulalltag


Schniefelus 

Titel: Schniefelus

Autor: Prya

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling, aber die Idee ist meine

Teil: 1/1--> One-Shot

Inhalt: Ein typischer Tag Snapes im allgemeinen Schulalltag

Rating: ab 10

Warnings: eigentlich keine

A/N: So, ich möchte ganz herzlich Kitty danken, die mich zu dieser Idee gebracht hat. dir die Geschichte widme

**Snape- Severus Snape**

_>>Nein, nicht schon wieder diese Klasse am heutigen Mittag! _

Schon mit schrecklichsten Befürchtungen für den heutigen Tag machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Wenn man so einen Tag vor sich hat kann man ja auch gar nicht anders als griesgrämig zu sein.

''Was starrst du denn so?'' fauchte ich einen kleinen Erstklässler an, der mir über den Weg lief und sich sofort darauf aus dem Staub machte.

Gemächlich schritt ich den restlichen Weg zur Großen Halle entlang, bis ich eintrat und mich an den Lehrertisch setzte.

Was gäbe ich nur dafür ganz ruhig in meinem Büro essen zu können, fern von diesen stichelnden Blicken, fern von diesem grauenvollem Lärm, bei dem man nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

So nahm ich mal wieder stumm mein Mahl zu mir. Ich lauschte wieder einmal dem grausigen Lärm der Schüler und bereitete mich schon geistig auf diesen Schultag vor, auf einen Schultag mit DIESER Klasse. Doch zum Glück trennten mich noch immer einige Schulstunden von dieser Klasse, in denen ich nur kleinen nichtsahnenden Erstklässern die hohe Kunst des Brauens klar machen musste. Doch dann,...dann kam diese Klasse mit diesem demütigen Jungen, dessen Gesicht doch nur die reinste Unschuld ausstrahlte, wobei er doch gar nicht so war, wie er schien. Er war überhaupt nicht so, im Gegenteil. Er war der reinste Abschaum, mehr kann man dazu gar nicht sagen. Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken um den Jungen machen, der es doch überhaupt nicht verdiente, dass ich meine wichtigen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete.

Nachdem ich dieses Schweigemahl zu mir genommen hatte, verließ ich die geräuschvolle Große Halle und begab mich hinunter in mein Reich, meines ganz allein, und zwar mein Büro. Mein Büro, das hieß ein Ort wo ich ungestört sein konnte, in dem ich zu mir finden konnte. Doch dafür blieb leider keine Zeit mehr, da jeden Moment die Schulglocke verkündete, dass die Stunde begann. Also packte ich alles in meine Tasche und ging zu dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Dort angelangt traf ich zu meinem allgemeinen Entsetzen schon ein paar dieser Besserwisser an, meist sind es diese Leute die schon vorher vom Lehrer wissen wollen, was sie nachher in der Stunde sowieso erfahren würden. Wie nicht anders erwartet bombardierten sie mich nur so mit Fragen.

''Professor Snape,'' quiekten sie mit dieser Schleimstimme, machen wir heute den Wundheil-Trank?''

''Ihr werdet alles in der Stunde erfahren.'' beantwortete ich jedes Mal geduldig.

Zu meiner Erleichterung klingelte es auch schon und ich konnte schnell in das Zimmer entschweben. Am Pult angekommen setzte ich mich und wartete bis der Rest der Klasse eingeflogen war und ich endlich, nach dieser unnötigen Warterei, mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnte.

''Schön, dass sie sich jetzt alle hier eingefunden haben. Nun können wir anfangen. Heute werden wir den Versiegungs-Trank brauen, der bewirkt, dass eine noch völlig aktive Wasserquelle in sekundenschnelle versiegt. Gut, die Anweisungen finden sie hier an der Tafel.'' sagte ich, schwenkte lässig den Zauberstab und prompt standen die Anweisungen an der Tafel.

Jedes mal war es doch wieder toll mitanzusehen, wie die kleinen Quälgeister die Anweisungen an der Tafel ohne Wimpernzucken erledigten.

Allmählich dampfte es schon aus den Kesseln und ich schritt zwischen den Reihen hindurch, bis ich jemanden fand, dessen Trank doch gar nicht der Richtlinie entsprach.

''Was soll das denn bitte sein?'' schnatterte ich und meine Lippen kräuselten sich.

''Äh... ein... ein Versiegungs-Trank.'' stotterte der Kleine.

''Sieht aber nicht danach aus. Haben sie vielleicht eine Ahnung was sie vergessen haben?'' erwiderte ich.

''Nein..., Professor.'' nuschelte er kleinlaut.

'' Tja, lesen sie doch mal Zeile zwei nach und denken sie dann scharf nach.''

''Oh...'' murmelte er und wurde leicht rot um die Wangen, Ich habe die Nieswurz vergessen.''

''Schön, das sie das eingesehen haben. Der Trank ist nun wertlos. Null Punkte, würde ich mal sagen. _Evanesco_.'' sagte ich gehässig und wandte mich nun wieder dem zwischen den Reihen entlang gehen zu.

Doch den Rest der Stunde fand ich niemanden mehr den ich piesacken konnte.

Die Schulglocke läutete und beendete damit die Stunde, das hieß ,dass mich nur noch das Mittagessen von DIESER Klasse trennte.

Missmutig schritt ich nun zur Großen Halle hinauf und fand mich wieder am Lehrertisch ein.

Nachdem ich auch dieses Schweigemahl hinter mich gebracht hatte, stellte ich mich nun der großen Herausforderung; DIESER Klasse. Also ging ich hinunter zu meinem Büro, klaubte die Sachen die ich für diese Stunde brauchte zusammen und wandte mich zum gehen. Vor dem Klassenzimmer war noch keiner, wenigstens eine Sache die ich an dieser Klasse mochte. Ich ging also als Erstes in Zimmer und wartete keine Minute als auch schon der erste Teil der Klasse hereinkam. Darunter auch dieser Quälgeist Draco Malfoy, das Einzige das ich an ihm leiden konnte war, dass er mich unterstützte Harry Potter zu piesacken. Malfoy setzte sich wie immer in die erste Reihe und dessen Kumpanen folgten seinem Beispiel.

Endlich tröpfelte auch der Rest der Klasse ein, darunter auch dieser Potter und dessen muggelstämmige Freundin und dessen wieselhafter rotschöpfiger Freund.

Also begann ich den Unterricht.

''Gut,... heute werden wir den Gerinnungs-Trank brauen, der in der Heilung eine große Rolle spielt. So viel sei vorweg gesagt. Die Anweisungen finden sie hier an der Tafel.'' sagte ich und schwang meinen Zauberstab.

Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen und ich begann meine Runden zwischen den Reihen.

Oje, gleich kam ich zu Potters Tisch, diesem Nachfahren des verhassten James Potter, ja...dem St. Potter. Ich würde ihn gerne leiden lassen, dafür, dass sein Vater mir all diese schlimme Sachen angetan hatte. Da stand ich schon vor Potters Tisch. Ich setzte mein gehässigstes Lächeln auf und sah zu meiner Freude, dass der Trank jetzt schon im Eimer war.

''Potter, was steht in der vierten Zeile, was haben sie vergessen?'' sagte ich und meine Lippen kräuselten sich vor Freude.

''Nein,...'' sagte er und schlug sich an die Stirn, ich hab die Blutegelleber vergessen!''

''Sehr wohl. Wie sie wissen ist dieser Trank nun wertlos. Null Punkte, Potter. _Evanesco_.''

Oh ja, Rache ist süß. Potter du wirst bestimmt noch bezahlen müssen.

Die Stunde wurde durch das Klingeln der Glocke beendet und die Klasse ging nach draußen und ich konnte es nicht lassen diesem verhassten Jungen noch einen meiner gehässigsten Blicke mit auf den Weg zu geben.

Das letzte Mal an diesem Tag machte ich mich zum Essen auf und in der Halle angekommen, aß ich wieder stillschweigend und begab mich danach wieder in mein Reich um meine wohlverdiente Ruhe zu bekommen. Dort angelangt setzte ich mich erschöpft in meinen hohen Lehnstuhl.

Nachdem ich noch einige grausige Arbeiten korrigiert hatte, wobei ich mich immer fragte wozu ich eigentlich Zaubertränke unterrichtete, wenn keiner aufpasste, legte ich mich nach einem anstrengenden Tag in mein Bett um mich seelisch auf den nächsten Schultag vorzubereiten und um natürlich den heutigen Schultag in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen.


End file.
